


Loose Lips

by STARSdidathing



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Asgardian Liquor, Asgardian Tony Stark, Cute, Developing Relationship, Drunken Confessions, Drunken Kissing, Drunkenness, Fluff, Loki & Tony Stark Friendship, Loki (Marvel) Angst, Loki (Marvel) Feels, Loki (Marvel) Gets a Hug, Loki (Marvel) Needs a Hug, M/M, Oblivious Tony Stark, Pining, Sharing a Bed, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Wordcount: 1.000-5.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-05-27 14:08:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15026339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/STARSdidathing/pseuds/STARSdidathing
Summary: Anthony knew his prince incredibly well, but in the twenty-five years he had been friends with him, Anthony had never,everseen Loki intoxicated. Until now.





	Loose Lips

**Author's Note:**

  * For [co_psinco333](https://archiveofourown.org/users/co_psinco333/gifts).
  * Translation into Čeština available: [Loose Lips (CZ)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17298332) by [Anyonme](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anyonme/pseuds/Anyonme)



> This was inspired by a prompt from **co_psinco333** and combined with a pre-existing idea I had from way back when that I never got around to penning. 
> 
> **co_psinco333** requested: _"just both of those dorks drunk in any given set up :D//But more in drunk Loki and Stark nursing him situation :D"_
> 
> Soooo, I think this should cover your request? I really hope you like it! Thanks for reading :)

When it came to the two princes of Asgard, Anthony Howardson was fortunate enough to not only know and be friends with both of them, but he was also privileged enough to share a close relationship with Prince Loki. 

Loki was mercurial and spiteful by nature, yet only to those who had wronged him. Loki’s revenge when it came could range from innocent mischief to vicious violence. He was wickedly intelligent, a master manipulator and an incredible liar.

Yet, beneath those many skills, masks and facades, Loki was a man resigned to being second place, second best and second choice. His magic, his tricks and his unfeeling smirk hid a man whose emotions ran close to the surface and whose heart could be as loyal and loving as any Aesir - but only for the right people.

It had taken Anthony the better part of a decade to know and understand his prince and even now, he was still unravelling additional mysteries and finding himself surprised by what he found.

Anthony had been friends with Thor first, and had been introduced to Loki with his expectations for the prince already considerably low - but the rumours of the prince (the warning from Thor’s friends themselves) all turned out to be... false. 

Or rather, it was all correct, but entirely misunderstood.

Loki was easy to become friends with, but one had to know the right way to talk to him. Anthony was a weaponsmith and was an avid reader and keen to improve his knowledge in all fields. He’d trained under Alfheim smiths and knew the benefits and talent that came with seidr users.

When he was told ‘ _do not speak to Loki about magic_ ’, it was not that Loki was reticent about his craft, it was that he would not speak to someone who would only mock what they did not understand.

When he was told ‘ _the prince is rude and will not hesitate to deliver insults to you_ ’, Anthony quickly discovered that the spark in Loki’s eye when he insulted was not one of maliciousness but of _entertainment_. He liked to use words of wit and to banter with others. His insults, when he truly gave them, were never done boldly; they were done quietly, with his green eyes poisonously glaring at the one who had offended him.

Asgard, it seemed, constantly misconstrued Loki, but Anthony--used to the Elves, and able to recognise _himself_ in the prince--hadn’t; and it was why, by the end of the first decade, Anthony considered himself more Loki’s friend than Thor’s.

It had now been two and a half decades since Anthony had met Loki and in that time, Anthony had experienced many facets of the prince’s personality. He had spent long nights in the library with Loki, he had chuckled and watched Loki perform mischief at feasts. He had travelled to Alfheim with him and he had spent weeks with no one but the prince as they hunted through forests for spell ingredients and rare artefacts.

Anthony knew his prince incredibly well - but in the twenty-five years he had been friends with him, Anthony had never, _ever_ seen Loki intoxicated.

Until now.

The two of them had been invited to attend a large celebration on Alfheim that would last for three days. It was an event that praised magic, creativity and academia. It was an event he and Loki had attended for the last five years.

The meal had already finished and everyone was now dancing, laughing and drinking. It was a wonderful, joyous event and Anthony had danced with more than a few beautiful women and even a few handsome men; unwilling to refuse anyone on such a bright, light-hearted night.

Loki was usually much the same, his customary tension and distance at feasts never occurring on Alfheim where he was much beloved and admired by the Elves. 

Yet, when Anthony searched for his friend, he found him throwing back drinks as if they were water. The few people around him were eying the mage with concern as he scowled fiercely at whatever was in his latest goblet.

Startled and unsettled, Anthony had quickly excused himself from the elves he’d been speaking with to make his way over to his friend. When he reached Loki, he dropped down into the seat beside him casually, “I’m surprised you have not danced, Loki. You are often a prized partner at these gatherings.”

“I do not wish to dance,” Loki answered; his words intending to come out sharp but managing to be little more than petulant.

Anthony’s worry doubled, but he tried not to show it. “No? You usually cannot wait to find someone to take as a suitable lover-”

“You are no _better_ , Anthony,” Loki interrupted, growling the words and sending Anthony a dark glare.

It made him blink in surprise. “I did not think we were talking about me?”

Loki made a sound of disgust, turning back to his drink and swallowing almost an entire goblet’s worth in a single swallow. Loki’s face was already flushed with alcohol and even his eyes were beginning to glaze.

Something was very wrong. 

The prince merely gestured with his arm for a refill; a servant having lingered nearby after having realised she would be needed frequently throughout the night. She filled Loki’s goblet without a word before quietly asking Anthony if he would like anything.

Anthony had sent her a soft smile, but had barely shaken his head before Loki was snapping, “Leave it and _leave_.”

He took the pitcher from her startled and slack hands before making another, more angry gesture of dismissal with his arm. The action would have hit Anthony in the face if he hadn’t reared back to avoid the waving of his friend’s hand.

The servant hurriedly left and when Loki moved to try and pour Anthony a goblet, his movements were just uncoordinated enough that Anthony placed his hands over Loki’s and insisted, “Allow me, Loki.”

The prince didn’t move for a long moment, staring at Anthony’s hands over his own before he eventually released the goblet and pitcher. He didn’t move his hands away, prompting Anthony to keep a hold of them and bring them to wrap around Loki’s goblet once more. When he released them, Loki stared at his hands in confusion, a sad frown furrowing his brow. 

It made Anthony wonder and worry over what had prompted his friend to such rash and unusual behaviour. 

Normally at these Alfheim events the two of them went their separate ways. Loki adored the way he was revered and quickly surrounded by Alfheim courtiers who wanted to sit at his side, laugh at his jokes and be taken to his bed.

Anthony, while not as admired as Loki, still enjoyed himself and had ample choice of casual lovers wanting to have as much fun as he did. Quite often, Anthony wouldn’t see Loki until the morning after the celebration; they would both be tired but satisfied and would often go to spend a day or two in the Alfheim libraries before returning to Asgard.

It made Anthony wonder if something or some _one_ had upset Loki - but to get such a reaction out of the mage, they would have to be important to him. Loki would have to be genuinely distraught to get so publically intoxicated when his reputation among the Elves was something he was proud of and highly prized.

It made Anthony think that relocating Loki to his rooms was the best thing for him.

“Loki,” he gently called, making the drunken prince look up at him with eyes that were far more maudlin than he had ever seen before. It made Anthony bring an arm around his friend’s shoulders while his other hand curled around Loki’s wrist encouragingly, half on his jacket and half on his skin. “It’s time to leave the feast.”

Loki blinked at him, his gaze drifting down to Anthony’s hand where he stared for another long moment, frowning heavily.

“To bed, Loki,” Anthony insisted. “It is time for you to go to bed.”

Loki sounded uncertain, his words coming out slowly as if he was having difficulty picking what he wanted to say, “You’re... taking me... to bed?”

“Yes,” Anthony agreed, he also started to stand, coaxing the prince to join him, something that, unlike many of Anthony’s drunken friends the weaponsmith had assisted in the past, Loki did without resistance. He was slightly unsteady when he stood, but he only leant against Anthony’s side as Anthony firmly wrapped an arm around his waist. The side of Loki’s head briefly rested against Anthony’s own and he felt the prince let out a soft sigh against his cheek before Loki was wrapping his own arm around Anthony’s waist.

Anthony was just grateful to be able to manoeuvre them out from between the table and chairs, around the other guests and towards the room’s main door. It was only when they crossed the threshold and made it into the hallway that Anthony’s attention shifted to better focus on the prince rather than where they were going. Loki’s face was slightly buried in Anthony’s hair and he was leaning almost fully against him.

Anthony had never imagined what his friend would be like when inebriated, but affectionate was... not as surprising as it could have seemed. Loki was not as cold and standoffish as people believed; he regularly hugged his mother. He clasped Thor’s shoulder and neck in greeting and in victory. He also did the same with Anthony, in truth; he was more affectionate with Anthony than he ever was with his brother. It made sense that, when intoxicated, Loki’s few remaining boundaries only lowered further.

Anthony was just relieved that Loki was pressing against him as opposed to more hindering movements as it made the walk to Loki’s guest rooms an easy feat. Loki did start humming happily the closer they got to the room, his lips pressed against Anthony’s ear, jaw and neck in what almost felt like absent, fumbling kisses, but Anthony dismissed the notion from his mind, assuming Loki was merely becoming tired and his head was slipping as he fought sleep.

Rearranging his arm to better hold the man against him when Loki’s door came into view, Anthony had expected to keep directing Loki, but once the prince recognised where they were, he made an enthused noise and, while he did stumble slightly, he began to pick up his pace, forcing Anthony to do the same.

Loki reached the door a split-second before Anthony and unwound his arms to all but throw it open. Anthony was confused, and that feeling only doubled when Loki turned to him, grabbing Anthony’s shirt with a wide grin and pulling him inside.

A very shaky flare of magic was used to shut the doors, but before Anthony could ask why Loki was even _thinking_ about using seidr in his current state, Anthony was stopped from reacting by a mouth being pressed against his own. Anthony’s eyes flew wide and he jerked backwards, staring at his friend in utter shock. 

Loki just pressed right back in, kissing him with vigour and surprising determination for someone so intoxicated. Anthony just hurriedly grabbed his friend’s shoulders and pushed him back, “Loki!? What in the Norns-”

“You _finally_ picked me,” Loki growled, sounding both agitated and desperate. “You can’t say no _now_.”

Anthony blinked, running everything over in his mind before- “Loki, I was not propositioning you! You’re drunk! I was taking care of you!”

“But...” Loki looked lost and befuddled. “But... you’d take me to bed?”

“Yes,” Anthony insisted, “ _to sleep_.”

“But...” Loki’s hands gripped Anthony’s shirt tighter. He also scowled fiercely and declared, “I want you to!”

Anthony frowned, feeling utterly bewildered. “What?”

Loki stepped close and Anthony stiffened but didn’t back away. Loki let go of his shirt but only to wrap his arms around Anthony’s neck, he lightly nuzzled the side of his face, brushing his lips over Anthony’s jaw again in what was _definitely_ a kiss.

“I want you, Anthony,” Loki whispered, his voice filled with nothing but soft, artless longing. “Want to have you. Want you to have me.” His arms tightened around Anthony, their bodies pressed together. His next question was a sad, drunken whisper; “Why don’t you want me?”

Anthony was taking great care to keep his breathing even and to keep himself from reacting too positively or too negatively.

Loki was incredibly attractive, that had never been in question, but he was Anthony’s friend and prince and both of those things had always come first and foremost. This was a conversation they obviously needed to have but it couldn’t be now. 

“Loki,” Anthony told him calmly. “you’re drunk.”

“Have me anyway,” Loki insisted, pressing his mouth to Anthony’s jaw again. “Want it.”

Anthony briefly closed his eyes before opening them and gently placing his hands on Loki’s shoulders and firmly pushing him away.

“No,” he insisted, holding Loki’s gaze. “I do not lay with anyone who is this intoxicated, Loki.”

Loki looked... heartbroken, as if Anthony had stolen all of his hopes and then shoved a blade through his chest for good measure. The expression hurt to witness and it made Anthony sigh softly and before he could stop himself, he was reaching up and cupping Loki’s cheek gently. “You need to speak with me about this when you are not so inebriated, Loki.”

He felt Loki’s hands sneak forward and grab his shirt again, twisting in the fabric and refusing to let go. “Stay,” Loki told him, wide-eyed and desperate. “Lay beside me.”

“Loki,” he started to protest, but the mage shook his head, a stubborn set to his jaw.

“ _Stay_ ,” he repeated with a voice that become sharper, that was almost an order as he started tugging Anthony and began walking backwards.

Anthony hesitated for a moment, debating what to do, but in the end, he followed after his prince. The relief that flooded Loki’s expression was almost saddening, but Anthony focused instead on shrugging off his formal jacket and placing it over the chair of the nearby writing desk. Loki’s hand was still firmly clenched in his shirt, only letting him go to remove his own jacket. The moment it was tossed over Anthony’s he was gripping him again.

It made the removal of their boots a difficult procedure especially with Loki still slightly unsteady on his feet, but in the end, they were both able to lie down on Loki’s bed in their clothing with Loki’s hand still holding onto him. Anthony found himself on his side, looking at the prince who was watching him with nervous green eyes. 

Looking at his friend who was so vulnerable and honest, Anthony couldn’t stop himself from asking, “Why did you drink so much, Loki?”

Loki’s eyes darted from him, but he also shifted a minute distance closer, eventually he whispered, “To ask you.”

It took a moment for Anthony to realise. “You were drinking for courage.”

Loki had planned to proposition him, but somewhere along the line, his mind had changed and his drinking had increased. 

Loki didn’t respond to his assessment, instead, he continued shuffling closer until he could press his face against Anthony’s chest. The moment he did, he let out a soft sigh, his body relaxing and his hand slightly loosening on Anthony’s shirt. 

Looking down at the prince, Anthony deliberated for a moment before bringing his hand to lightly rest on Loki’s back.

 _If only you’d told me_ , Anthony thought sadly as the alcohol in Loki’s body allowed him to swiftly and gently drift off to sleep. _If only I had known you wished for more from me than friendship._

Because Anthony had spent twenty-five years considering Loki a friend, but now he was offered something more. There were many things for him to consider and only a single night to do it.

Letting out a loud, long sigh, Anthony stared at Loki; tucked up against him, breathing softly and maintaining a hold on him even in sleep. Stroking the other man’s back gently, Anthony allowed himself to consider a relationship that he’d never imagined before.

* * *

When Loki woke up the next morning it was from a dream he was reluctant to escape from; while he might have stupidly, _drunkenly_ confessed to Anthony and while the other man had said _no_ , Loki had still finished the night curled in the warmth of the other Aesir’s embrace.

Truly, it was one of his happier dreams.

Loki had been half in love with Anthony for the better part of a decade and he’d attempted to make his interest known on numerous occasions but every time... well, he’d always fallen quiet at the last moment, fearful of his only friend’s rejection.

He’d wanted to say something tonight, to take a chance by offering himself not as a prince, but as an attractive man wanting to have a few days of enjoyment. Anthony always took someone on Alfheim for meaningless flings, Loki had wanted to offer himself but... in the end, Loki knew that he couldn’t. 

A night with Anthony wasn’t what Loki wanted, he wanted a _lifetime_ and his frustration and self-disgust had found him drinking more... and more.

He’d no doubt made a fool of himself and had to stumble his way to his room, but at least it had ended with a dream of Anthony beside him; cupping his cheek, holding him close. It had ended sweetly, even if hadn’t ended in his favour.

Sighing slightly, Loki forced himself to let go of the last of his dream and open his eyes. It only took a few blinks before he stiffened, his mind finally recognising the chest he was resting his head on, the _body_ he was wrapped around.

 _Oh, by the Norns_ , he silently begged, horror rushing through him; _please, don’t let it be true. Please, let it be someone else._

Yet, when Loki very slowly lifted his head, he found Anthony sleeping soundly, dressed in the clothes of the previous night and proving, unequivocally that at least _some_ of his dream had been true.

Suddenly terrified and desperate to know what he had done, Loki carefully breathed out a spell; it cleared any remnants of alcohol from his system and focused his mind to better recall his memories. It showed him that everything he had dreamed was true. He’d kissed Anthony, asked him to lay with him, _confessed_ to him in gestures and whispers that were impossible to mistake.

It made Loki feel mortified, it made him feel _sick_. 

It made him know, with sinking realisation, that the odds of Anthony ever being receptive of him had all but certainly disappeared. 

Closing his eyes, Loki gritted his teeth and silently swore. _What a fool_ , he cursed himself, his heart aching in his chest and regret tasting bitter on his tongue. _But, you can still retain his friendship_ , he warned himself, _if you are quick_.

It was all he had left to hold onto.

Forcing himself off Anthony, he sat beside the other man in the bed. He took one long moment to simple look at his friend so peacefully resting, so delightfully sleep-rumpled and beautiful - but when he couldn’t bear to look anymore, he put a hand on Anthony’s shoulder and shook him.

It only took a few moments for Anthony to wake, startling slightly and blinking open his eyes. He quickly located Loki who was keeping his face carefully free of emotion. He had one shot, one chance of salvaging things and he didn’t hesitate to take it.

“I apologise for my behaviour, Anthony,” he began, keeping his voice level. “It will never occur again nor will it ever be brought up. I will not drink in your presence. You will never be...” _propositioned_ \- his eyes flicked away, unable to say the word. “Nothing will alter between us. Consider it a mistake and be done with it.” He took in a deep breath before making himself look back at Anthony who was watching him with eyes Loki didn’t dare try to read. “You are my dearest friend,” Loki admitted for possibly the only time in their friendship and making Anthony blink in surprise. “Whatever I can do to retain your friendship,” Loki told him, “name it and it will be done.”

In the silence that followed Loki’s heart raced and his stomach twisted as he tried not to fidget while waiting for Anthony’s response. He was hoping desperately that something could be salvaged, that whatever request Anthony made, he could perform. 

Did he want a coveted treasure? Riches? Royal approval for travel or studying? Did he wish for Loki’s assistance winning another’s heart and hand? Loki would offer and perform anything if he could only maintain Anthony’s regard; to help him win another would be... agonising, but Loki would uphold his word if only to prove he could be more than his longing. He could be a selfless friend if he needed to be; for his love, Loki found he would be willing to do almost anything.

When Anthony finally spoke, his voice was soft, “And what if I wish to speak about last night now that you are sober, Loki? Will that be done?”

Loki stiffened, his whole body coiling with tension as he recalled Anthony’s words from the night before: _you need to speak with me about this when you are not so inebriated._

Loki couldn’t look at his friend’s face, focusing instead on the sheets between them.

“What could you want to discuss?” Loki asked, his voice coming out rough until he pointedly cleared his throat. “A foolish evening doesn’t bare thinking of.” Yet, Loki’s promise haunted him and though he closed his eyes and gritted his teeth, Loki agreed, “But if that is your price, you will have it.”

Anthony was silent for a long moment before he began, speaking gently, “You have interest in me as a permanent lover, you have for some time.” Loki did his level best not to flinch. “Why did you not say something, Loki?”

Loki truly wished he could lie or obfuscate; anything to avoid the truth, but his friendship with Anthony was at stake. He had already made enough of a mess.

“I saw no indication you would be receptive,” Loki answered quietly. “It was stupidity that had me acting so...” he winced, still remembering those kisses, those _foolish_ beliefs that Anthony had been anything other than a friend to him that night, “brazenly.” He closed his eyes, feeling as if his skin was crawling and making him snap, “Must we continue this? You know enough. You know I-”

When Anthony’s hand covered his own, Loki fell quiet, his eyes opening as he cautiously looked down at Anthony’s hand and then up to his face; to his comforting smile, his warm eyes. “Loki, why did you not _say_ something instead of suffering in silence? You could have told me of your attraction and your developing feelings and allowed me to search for my own, knowing that they would be welcomed by you.”

Loki frowned, a flutter of hope in his heart making him overly careful in choosing his next words. “Are you... implying there was once a chance? That you once... wanted me?”

“I am saying that instead of the years of awareness I could have, I now only have mere hours.” Yet, despite his words, Anthony’s thumb started lightly stroking his wrist. “I cannot promise you more than curiosity and interest yet, Loki. You have always been attractive, but I never... thought of more.”

Loki stared at him, his heart feeling too large for his chest and unable to contain the multitude of emotions occurring inside. “But now you are? Now you are... accepting me?”

Anthony quirked a small, familiar and _fond_ smile, he also lightly tugged Loki’s arm, encouraging him to come closer as he answered, “I am.”

Loki breathed out a soft, wondrous breath as he leant over the other man, as he _kept_ leaning closer, searching for rejection or discomfort. When he found none, he gently brushed his mouth over Anthony’s. His eyes fell shut at the soft, beautiful feeling, especially with Anthony tilting into his touch and softly kissing him back.

It was... happiness that Loki felt in that moment, pure, unadulterated happiness, and even when he pulled back, when he looked down at Anthony and knew that something could still go wrong, Loki couldn’t bring himself to care.

“You will let me take you for a day on Alfheim?” Loki breathed; his voice unable to hide all his desperation. “You will let us have a private meal tonight in my rooms?”

“I will let you court me,” Anthony told him, a fond smile curling his mouth, “yes, Loki.”

Loki swallowed and tentatively brought his hand up, tracing a finger along Anthony’s jaw. “You will take no lover while you are here?”

Anthony’s smile turned amused. “None save my prince.”

Loki’s next breath left him in a startled exhale as he snapped his eyes to Anthony’s. He felt such longing in that moment; Loki wanted to kiss the other man and take complete advantage of the bed they were sharing - but Loki knew that Anthony’s words weren’t an honest offer yet.

It was a promise for what they _could_ share if their courtship was successful. It was a promise that Anthony was now thinking of him in such a light and that Loki merely had to wait until Anthony was certain of his feelings and attraction.

But, with the way Anthony was looking at him, Loki felt _hope_ that Anthony would not take long to choose him, care for him and _desire_ him.

For the first time in his life, honesty was working in Loki’s favour, and as mystifying as that was Loki couldn’t bring himself to complain about it, not when he was darting in to kiss Anthony again, and the other Aesir was softly and instantly kissing him back.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all liked this fluffy, drunken cute! I actually wrote another story with them both drunk after writing this, it's in my "completed" pile waiting to be posted sooo you'll be able to enjoy that eventually as well :)
> 
> Also just an FYI that my posting/comment replies might go down in frequency for a bit. I've got Camp NaNo next month and am focusing on some OC novels at the moment. I should still be around on my [tumblr](https://elizabethhollowswriting.tumblr.com/), but if you don't see me around ao3 that much, don't panic :)
> 
>  **EDIT:** I also did another small ficlet for the prompt that inspired this and it's [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15325932) :) It has no connection to this story but is the boys being fluffy and drunk XD


End file.
